boardgamemanualsfandomcom-20200213-history
Monopoly Deal
Monopoly Deal is a card game derived from the board-game Monopoly. The idea of the game is to draw and trade cards and organize them into "color groups" and any number of bonus cards. Players take turns drawing and discarding until one player collects 3 full property sets of different colors. The game is produced and sold by Parker Brothers under a license from Hasbro. The Deck 110 playing cards, including: *4 rules cards * 28 property cards: 2 Brown, 3 Light Blue, 3 Pink, 3 Orange, 3 Red, 3 Yellow, 3 Green, 2 Blue, 4 Railroads, 2 Utilities * 11 Property Wildcards: 1 Light Blue/Brown, 1 Light Blue/Railroad, 2 Pink/Orange, 2 Red/Yellow, 1 Dark Blue/Green, 1 Green/Railroad, 1 Railroad/Utility, 2 multi-colored Property wildcards. * 34 Action Cards: 2 x Deal Breakers, 3 x Forced Deal, 3 x Sly Deal, 3 x Just Say No, 3 x Debt Collectors, 3 x It's My Birthday, 2 x Double the Rent, 3 x Houses, 2 x Hotels, 10 x Pass Go * 13 Rent cards: 2 Light Blue/Brown, 2 Pink/Orange, 2 Red/Yellow, 2 Dark Blue/Green, 2 Railroad/Utility, 3 Any Rent. * 20 Money Cards: 6 x M1m, 5 x M2m, 3x M3m, 3 x M4m, 2 x M5m, 1 x M10m. M_m = Monopoly Money Set Up # Remove the 4 Quick Start Rules cards from the pack and hand them out for reference. # Shuffle the rest of the cards together and deal 5 to each player, face down. # Each player then look at their cards, but keep them a secret! # Put the remaining cards face down in the center to create the draw pile # Decide who goes first. Then play continues clockwise. Play # Take 2 Cards #: from the draw pile and add them to your hand. Later in the game if you have no cards left, pick up 5 instead. # Play Up To 3 Cards #: from your hand, onto the table in front of you. You don't have to play any cards if you don't want to. Play your 3 cards in any combination of the following: A''', '''B and/or C', in any order. ## ' Put money/action cards into your own bank ##: Players can charge each other for rent, birthdays etc. Build up a 'Bank' pile in front of you using Money cards and/or Action cards. ##* If you put an Action card into your Bank, it becomes redundant as an Action card for the rest of the game. If you use it to pay another player, it must go straight into their bank and cannot be used for its Action. #: And/Or ## ' Put down properties into your own collection' ##: Remember, 3 different-colored property sets win the game! ##* Lay Property cards down in front of you to build up your Property sets ##* Each card shows how many properties there are to collect in that color-set. ##* Collect as many properties as you want, but you need 3 full sets (of different colors) to win the game. ##* You can only reorganize your property collection on your turn. If you realize you've won during someone else's turn, you must wait until it's your turn to say it! #: And/Or ## ' Play action cards into the center' ##: Follow the instructions on the action cards! ##* Action cards allow you to do things such as charge other players rent, steal their cards and demand money for your birthday! ##* If you pick up an Action card on your turn, you can play it right away as one of your three cards or use it on a later turn. ##* Action cards can also be put into your bank as money. The value is shown in the corner, in a red ring. #: How to pay other players: #* Cards can Never go back into a player's hand. #* Never pay with cards from your hand, only from the cards in front of you. #* You can pay with cards from your bank, properties or a combination of both. You choose how you want to pay - not the player you're paying. #* Change is not given! For example, if a player charges you 2M rent and you only have a 3M card in your bank, you don't get change. #* If you pay with property cards, they must go into the other player's property collection. #* If you have no cards in front of you to pay with, you don't pay at all. # End Your Turn #: If you have more than 7 cards in your hand at the end of your turn (not including cards on the table) discard extras to the bottom of the draw pile so you only have 7. If you've run out of cards, take 5 at the start of your next turn. Possible Variations to Standard Rules # The 2 "Deal Breaker" cards in the game (which allow a player to steal a completed set of properties from another player) are viewed by some people as "cheap" or "unfair" cards that can make the game less fun. Some players thus opt to remove the Deal Breaker cards from the deck. # Rather than removing the Deal Breaker cards from the deck, players sometimes up the victory condition from three to four (or more) color groups. External links * monopoly.com Monopoly Deal Category:Monopoly (game) Category:Dedicated deck card games